iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Number Six
'''Number Six, '''also known as Maren Elizabeth (the last earth name that Katarina gave her), is one of the ten Loric children who escaped from Lorien. and is one of the seven remaining Loric Garde Her Cêpan, Katarina was killed by the Mogadorians three years before she found John. She began to track John Smith, soon after Hannu was killed. In the Movie I Am Number Four she is also known as Jane Doe. Personality Due to her very troubled past experiences with the Mogadorians, and being on her own since around the age of 13, Maren Elizabeth has grown to be the most mature and level headed of the remaining known Garde. She has a very tomboyish demeanor about her and is shown to be very tough. When a battle commences, she is usually the first to act, is quick with her decision making, and remains relatively calm in stressful situations. Maren also seems to be a good deal more powerful than most of the other Garde, repeatedly beating John in their training sessions and simply being more battle trained than Marina and Ella. On numerous occasions Maren has expressed the enjoyment she gets from killing the Mogadorians. This bloodlust took form at a very young age when she killed her first Mogadorian, Katarina's killer, right before she escaped the Mogadorian stronghold in West Virginia. Physical Appearance Maren Elizabeth is olive skinned with grey eyes, black hair, a wide mouth and high cheek bones. John Smith ,Marina and Sarah describe her as beautiful in various occasions. She is 16 years old in I Am Number Four. Although, in the movie she is shown with blonde hair and blue eyes. (Teresa Palmer) It is also revealed that she loves to train and can train all day, and that even her Cêpan was unable to keep up with her. She also trained with Sam and John. John, who can match her in strength, speed and agility, still finds it quite difficult to match her skill. She is well versed in combat, which she demonstrated by using her fighting abilities during the final battle at Paradise High School,and later in The Power of Six where she killed many Mogadorians along side John Smith. She is strong and also good-looking. She is also very fast. History Maren was born to Arun and Lyn on Lorien. Lorien chose Maren to be one of ten Loric Garde who would grow to be the next generation of Elders, more powerful than their predecessors. Pittacus Lore described Maren as a hyperactive child,always running,playing with other kids and getting into trouble. As Arun and Lyn were bestfriends with Liren and Lara, John's parents, Maren sometimes went over to play with John, who was only a toddler at the time. Henri said that the fact that the two knew each other in such a way for so long that it was like destiny that they would end up together. The Mogadorians invaded Lorien one day and the entire populace of Lorien fought to make sure that the ten chosen Loric Garde made it off of Lorien safely. Nine of the ten Garde left with their Cêpan to Earth in one ship while the tenth Garde was only recently born and so adopted a Cêpan and left with numerous Chimæra in an ancient ship to Earth. After landing, Maren and Katarina , her Cêpan, started life in Mexico. Maren lived in Cleveland when she was nine but moved shortly after when, Katarina and her had a close call with a Mogadorian. They moved to southern California where they lived near the Los Angeles International Airport, Maren made friends with a young girl called Ashley who used to boast about her family life and activities. Maren had always wanted to go on a plane, Katarina bought plane tickets but once there refused to go encase they were ambushed and trapped my mogadorians. They returned home and Maren was accused of being a liar by Ashley, an irony as she has lied about her inheritence everyday of her life and when she actually told the truth for once, she is called a liar. I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Six's Legacy Maren was thirteen years old when she and Katarina found an online blog post from an internet account belonging to Maggie Hoyle which had said "Nine, now eight, are the rest of you out there?" The post was more of a plea for help, as Maggie had been hunted since One was killed in Malaysia. Maren and Katarina then replied, saying "We are here". Soon after the post was deleted and the other Garde had Maggie's scar burned into their ankles, signifying her immediate death. John and Marina have also seen the blog post. After Maren received her scar, Katarina had them leave Mexico immediately for the mistake they had made, travelling into Texas. The Mogadorians caught up with the two only a day after Maggie's death after stopping at a motel because they were both exhausted. When the two of them went to get something to eat from the diner, a Mogadorian arrived at their motel and watched them. Later, the same Mogadorian came to Maren's and Katarina's room, Maren opened the door and was attacked immediately. Maren was to be stabbed in the head, but because of the charm on her and the other Garde, the damage was instead done to the Mogadorian, who died as a result. Katarina then threw Maren's Chest at her and they left for their truck outside. Another Mogadorian charged after them after they got into their truck and realized that they had left the keys inside, although Katarina locked the doors, he punched through the window and grabbed Maren. Luckily, some residents from nearby saw this and jumped into action. Maren went back and got the keys, so they could leave, having been saved by that group of men from Texas. About a month later, The Mogadorians stormed Maren and Katarina's hotel room in New York and took them captive. Maren woke up in a cell in a hollowed out mountain in West Virginia, it was two days before they came to drag her into interrogation. They brought her into a room with Katarina where they were to be interrogated. The Mogadorian who was to start had attempted cutting Maren's face, but instead cut his own. Maren and Katarina were then brought back to their cells for another two days before the interrogation began again. To get Maren to talk, the same Mog who had attempted to slice open Maren's face started slowly torturing Katarina. Maren told him everything to save Katarina from being killed, against Katarina's wishes, except saying that she was Vishnu. After Maren had told him everything from leaving Lorien until only days before their capture, the Mogadorian stabbed Katarina in the heart and killed her. After Katarina's death, the Mogadorians attempted every way they knew to kill Maren; drowning, electrocution, explosives, leathal injection, poisonous gas, everything failed and The Mogadorians running the test died instead. Maren was then put back into her cell where the Mogadorians planned to keep her until they had killed Numbers Three through Seven. Finally one day Maren developed her first Legacy, Invisibility, and it slowly spread across her body until she could completely dissappear. She then waited for the Mogs to come and see that she "wasn't there" so she could just walk out when they opened the cell door. She did just that, and continued her escape. She was amost out when she saw the Mog who had killed Katarina, and when he was alone, she came up behind him and slit his throat, only then did Maren leave, having been imprisoned for 185 days. Maren's Chest had been presumably obtained by the Mogadorians at an unknown date, and so Maren then decided to go after the remaining seven Garde. Maren was tracking Hannu, but was unable to reach him in time before his death in Kenya, and so, Maren began travelling through North America, sensing John around the Ohio/Pensylvania/West Virginia area, but unable to find him. Maren was broke, tired and lost, so when a huge gust of wind opened the door to a coffee shop, she went in, bought a large coffee and began using the open computer, she soon came across the story about John Smith in Ohio jumping out of a burning building. Maren then left for Ohio, hoping to reach John before the Mogadorians did. I Am Number Four Maren finally caught up with John in Ohio, she found him with Sarah in the school and protected them from Mogadorians using her more advanced fighting skills. Henri and Mark James soon arrive and the group barracade themselves in an home economics class room. Soon they decide to leave and try to escape. Maren fights hard using her skills and her storms, however she is stabbed several times by Mogadorian daggers and is badly injured. At the end of the battle, Sam carries her to his truck and the group go to a motel outside of Ohio, where they rest up. Maren attends Henri's makeshift funeral, providing the fire that cremated him. The Power of Six The Rise of Nine .. Legacies Physical Attributes Being a member of the Garde Maren possesses enhanced speed strength endurance dexterity durability senses and hearing Telekinesis Maren posseses Telekinesis, which is an ability that all Garde share. She also posseses some unique Legacies. Invisibility Invisibility was Six's first legacy. It developed while she was being held by the Mogadorians. She then used it to escape from the Mogadoirans. It gives her the ability to make herself and anything she touches invisible. thumb||This Legacy was also used to great affect during the Battle of Paradise High School. She manages to sneak around outside the school despite the numerous Mogadorians outside. Maren can turn people invisible just by touching them; however, this is limited to only a couple of people. Elemental Manipulation Six first discovered this legacy amidst the pain of the third scar which indicated Hannu's death. Clouds and Lightning formed which was first believed to be weather manipulation but maren has since discovered that she can manipulate any elements and combine them, hence creating the storms. She has so far shown control of wind (storm clouds), water (rain), fire (cremating Henri's body) and possibly lightning (it is unclear whether Maren can control lightning as it is not strictly an element or if it is simply a product of atmospheric wind and water manipulation). Six has yet to demonstrate manipulation of earth. Rapid Regeneration Although not confirmed, it is inferred that the deep wounds that Maren sustains at the hands of Setrákus Ra begin to heal far quicker than they would usually, therefore suggesting that maren has gained a new Legacy. Relationships *Katarina was Maren's Cêpan, a trainer and guardian assigned to her *John Smith John confirms that he likes Maren,even though he feels guilty because he still loves Sarah. Maren feels the same,but knows that Sarah is probably the one for John. They shared one kiss before they separated,Maren went to Spain,and John to West Virginia. *Sam Goode Maren confirms that she likes Sam,and Sam says to John that he's in love with her. *Marina Marina and Maren appear to have a close,sister-like bond. One of the reasons for that is that their numbers are close - 6 and 7. Maren describes Marina as a good,caring person,and she always tries to help Marina develop her legacies and believe in herself. Marina used to be jealous of Maren's good looks and her underwater relationship with Vishnu,but she saw that she had nothing to be jealous about. Trivia *She loved the name Starla but Katarina thought the name gets too much attention. *Although Maren is a hazel eyed, olive skinned female with dark hair in the book, the actress that portrays her is Caucasian, with blonde hair and blue eyes. However, in The Power of Six (book) Marina said that she had gray/stormy eyes. *In the book both Maren and Sam agree for Sam to travel with them and they appear to be on friendly terms. In the movie however, Maren believes that it is a terrible idea and has a clear distaste for Sam. *She is the only character of The Power of Six to appear physically in both narrations. *It is widely debated what her actual legacy is, weather manipulation or elements. She stated herself that it was elements before manipulating fire to cremate Henri. However, in Six's Legacy she discovers the legacy and believes it to be weather. In the first chapter of the rise of nine she remembers how she controlled cold air around a plane so that it would travel easier, suggesting weather control. Quotes " Hit Me " "Red bull's for pussies." - After powering up via Number Four's Lumen, film Category:Garde Category:Loric Category:Characters Category:Film Characters